icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamilton
Hamilton is a city of over 500,000 in southern Ontario, Canada. Its metropolitan area has a population of about 700,000. It is located at the extreme western end of Lake Ontario about 70 kilometers southwest of Toronto. Teams *Hamilton #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1893-1895, 1917-1918) #(Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1925-1926, 1930-1931, 1922-1933) #(Ontario Hockey Association Jr. A, 1934-1935) #(Allan Cup Hockey, 2015 Expansion team) *Hamilton 227th Battalion (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1916-1917) *Hamilton Amateur Hockey Association All Stars (Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1932-1933) *Dundas-Hamilton Tigers (OHA Senior A Hockey League, 1980-1985) become Dundas Real McCoys *Hamilton A's #(Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League, 1979-1981) see OJAHL #Ontario Junior A Hockey League, 1981-1984) city gets OHL team * Hamilton Army (Ontario Hockey Association) 1918 * Hamilton Bankers (Ontario Hockey Association) 1903 * Hamilton Beavers (Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1920-1921) *Hamilton Bulldogs #(American Hockey League, 1996-2015) franchise sold to Montreal Canadiens and relocated to St. John's, NL; replaced by OHL team with same name #(Ontario Hockey League, 2015-Present) *Hamilton Canucks (American Hockey League, 1992-1994) become Syracuse Crunch *Hamilton Catholic Athletic Centre (Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1921-1922) *Hamilton Dofascos (Ontario Hockey Association Senior A 1940-1941) *Hamilton Dukes Ontario Hockey League, 1989-1991) become Guelph Storm *Hamilton Falcons (Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1928-1929) *Hamilton Fincups #(Ontario Major Junior Hockey League, 1974-1976) moved to St. Catherines, due to arena problems #(Ontario Major Junior Hockey League, 1977-1978) become Brantford Alexanders *Hamilton Kiltys (Ontario Provincial Junior Hockey League, 1993-2003) renamed Red Wings *Hamilton Lloyds (Ontario Hockey Association, 1945-1946) renamed Szabos *Hamilton Majors #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior A, 1941-1942) #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior A, 1943-1944) drop out of league *Hamilton McManus Motors (Ontario Hockey Association Senior B,1949-1950) *Hamilton Mountain A's #(Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League, 1975-1977) join OPJAHL #(Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League, 1977-1979 *Hamilton National Steel Car (Ontario Hockey Association Senior B, 1940-1941) *Hamilton Nationals (Ontario Hockey Association Senior B, 1941-1942) *Hamilton Patricias #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior B, 1932-1933) moved to Intermediate A as part of Hamilton Amateur Hockey Association All Star team #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior B, 1934-1935) move to Sr. A #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior A, 1935-1936) #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior A, 1945-1948) *Hamilton Red Wings #(Ontario Hockey Association, 1960-1974) join OMJHL as Fincups #(Ontario Provincial Junior Hockey League, 2003-2009) join CCHL #(Central Canadian Hockey League, 2009-2010) rejoin OJHL #(Ontario Junior Hockey League, 2010-2015) relocated to Markham as Markham Royals when city gets OHL team (Bulldogs) *Hamilton Rowing Club #(Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1912-1916,1924-1925, 1926-1927) #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1915-1916, 1924-1926) *Hamilton St Marys (Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1922-1923) *Hamilton Steelhawks (Ontario Hockey League, 1984-1988) become Niagara Falls Thunder *Hamilton Szabos (Ontario Hockey Association, 1946-1947) drop out of league *Hamilton Tigers (National Hockey League, 1921-1925) form nucleus of New York Americans *Hamilton Tigers #(Canadian Professional Hockey League, 1926-1928) become Buffalo Bisons #(Canadian Professional Hockey League, 1928-1929) join IHL #(International Hockey League, 1929-1930) become Syracuse Stars *Hamilton Tigers (Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1921-1924 *Hamilton Tigers (Senior) #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1918-1924) #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior B, 1929-1930) join Sr. A #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior A, 1930-1936) #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior A, 1942-1943) #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior A, 1945-1950) join OHA Major #(OHA Major League, 1950-1951) return to OHA Senior #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior A, 1951-1954) *Hamilton Tiger Cubs (Ontario Hockey Association, 1953-1960) renamed Red Wings *Hamilton Victorias (Ontario Hockey Association) 1896-1898, 1901-1904, 1928-1930, 1931-1932, 1934-1935) *Hamilton Whizzers (Ontario Hockey Association, 1942-1943) renamed Majors *Hamilton (World Hockey Association, 2003-2003) team and league never play *McMaster University (Ontario Hockey Association Senior B,1930-1931) *New York-Hamilton Tigers (National Hockey League, 1925) temporary name of NHL team as it was being transferred from Hamilton to New York to become the New York Americans :Hamilton Centennials (Ontario Hockey Association) 1914 :Hamilton Crescents (Ontario Hockey Association) 1931-32 :Hamilton Hockey Club (Ontario Hockey Association) 1913-17 :Hamilton Peach Buds (Ontario Hockey Association) 1940-41 :Hamilton Rowing Club (Ontario Hockey Association) : Women's team Hamilton Golden Hawks (Central Ontario Women's Hockey League, 1993-1997) University team *McMaster Marauders College team *Mohawk Mountaineers Champions 'Allan Cup' *1918-19 Hamilton Tigers 'University Cup' *1962-63 McMaster Marauders 'Calder Cup' *2007-08 Hamilton Bulldogs Arenas * Alexander Park Rink * Hamilton Thistle Rink * Barton Street Arena (1913-1976) (also known as Alerts' Rink, Britannia Arena, and Hamilton Forum) * Buchanan Park Rink * Chedoke Twin Pad Arena * Colquhoun Park Rink * Copps Coliseum * Coronation Arena * Darlington Sports Centre * Dave Andreychuk Mountain Arena * Durand Park Rink * Fay Park Rink * Gilkson Park Rink * HAAA Park Rink * Hamilton Doublerink Arena * Hampton Park Rink * Harmony Hall Rink * Harry Howell Arena * Highland Gardens Park Rink * Inch Park Arena * Kennedy East Park Rink * Lawfield Arena * Macassa Park Rink * Mohawk 4 Ice Centre * Mountain Drive Park Rink * Rosedale Arena * Rushdale Park Rink * Scott Park Arena * Shawinigan Park Rink * Tremplemead Park Rink * Trenholme Park Rink * Wentworth Triple Rinks *Eastwood Arena Players * Dave Andreychuk * Syl Apps * Walt Atanas * Bob Barlow * Paul Beraldo * Allan Bester * Andy Brown * David Brown * Frank Caprice * Joe Cirella * Ron Climie * Ian Cushenan * Herb Dickenson * Ken Dryden * Dave Dryden * Blake Dunlop * Cecil "Babe" Dye * Don Edwards * Ryan Ellis * Nelson Emerson * Ray Emery * Ed Gilbert * Todd Harvey * Red Horner * Tim Horton * Harry Howell * Ron Howell * Dick Irvin Sr. * Al Jensen * Derek King * Ryan Kuwabara * Mike Lampman * Peter LeBlanc * Blair MacKasey * Jamie Macoun * Adam Mair * Ken Mann * Thomas McCarthy * Brian McGrattan * Doug McKay * Marty McSorley * Rick Morris * Ron Murphy * Ric Nattress * Murray Oliver * Michael Ouzas * George Owen * Keith Primeau * Pat Quinn * Leo Reise Jr. * Wayne Rivers * Rick Smith * Jason Soules * Steve Staios * Danny Syvret * Joey Tenute * Scott Timmins * John Tonelli * Carter Trevisani * Jim Turkiewicz * Dan Turple External Links * on Wikipedia Category:NHL Cities Category:Ontario towns